


Making Amends

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hate to Love, Incest, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: When Jaune's forged transcripts were revealed by Cardin, he was expelled from Beacon, and also disowned from the Arc family. Years have passed and a new Kingdom rises between Vacuo and Vale. One woman treads the dangerous path there, seeking answers, forgiveness and - if she can find it - the son she once failed. But does a man who has lost everything, survived and grown from it really need a mother anymore? How can she find a place at his side when she gave up the one thing they once had?





	Making Amends

* * *

The Golden Kingdom was not really a Kingdom.

That was the name given to it, when in fact it remained a middling but growing town out in the wildlands between Vale and Vacuo, in uncharted territory held by the Grimm. Such frontier or outpost villages and towns dotted Remnant, and many of them were wiped out without a trace, vanishing as the Grimm swept them aside. The last great attempt at a city had been Mountain Glenn, and the tragedy of that failure haunted the people of Vale still.

No one had tried to make a town last since. Small villages survived by virtue of having so few people the Grimm weren’t drawn to them, and those that grew too large died.

The town of Redbrick was different, though no one called it `Redbrick` anymore. The name had been for the few buildings it had, all of which were made of clay that looked red in the sunlight. It had been a village of some fifty people at best but was now a town of over ten thousand. That paled in comparison to Vale, Atlas or Mistral, but still put the town at a population a hundred times higher than many others.

When it started to grow, people called it the second Mountain Glenn and waited with bated breath for its demise. The Grimm could not ignore such concentrated human presence, and true enough, the Grimm came. The four Kingdoms prepared their speeches of condolences and waited for the tragedy, knowing there was no way to react in time to save it.

And yet, the town survived. Rumours spread of someone rallying the people, of training the normal folk and whipping up a militia, of unlocking aura, holding the thin walls and driving back the horde. Not that it had been a grand horde at first, but still, it was an event unheard of in history past. Redbrick held and people saw it as salvation. They flocked to it.

Its population grew to twenty thousand.

The Grimm came again. The second time, the people were even better prepared, and, combined with a dust mine filled with yellow lightning dust that had been unearthed in the town, they drove the horde back, destroying it in one fell swoop.

People began to call it a Kingdom – the Golden Kingdom, named for the golden dust that had won it its wars. The mysterious huntsman who had come and saved it the first time, and led the defence the second time, was crowned its ruler. A king in all but name. With more people coming, the town expanded and expanded again. Its wealth bought it attention. In an era where dust supplies were dwindling, fresh stocks buoyed the economy and the four Kingdoms could not afford to alienate their new and fledgling fifth.

Vacuo was the first to acknowledge it and set up trade routes. Mistral followed suit. Atlas did the same after several meetings with Vale the last. With acknowledgement from all four Kingdoms, the Golden Kingdom became the fifth Kingdom of Remnant, even if its population was less than a tenth the size. The people of Remnant needed hope every now and then, and the story of an underdog town defeating the odds brought them that.

With much of the land in Remnant being unclaimed or lost to Grimm, there were no borders to squabble over, nor any prestige to be lost. So long as the Golden Kingdom could hold the land between Vale and Vacuo, they were welcome to it. Neither Kingdom complained, and most were pleased to see more evidence that humanity could, in some small way, thrive in a world of bloody evolution.

Of the mysterious ruler of the Golden Kingdom, little was known.

* * *

Jaune burst out the meeting hall and stormed away, bags under his eyes and fists swinging angrily back and forth. His Council stayed behind in the chamber, knowing better than to chase him. His aide, however, had no such sense of self-preservation, or rather she knew him better than to think he would take his anger out on her.

That was fine. He was in the mood to rant.

“Blasted SDC! When will they take the hint we’re not interested!?”

“Never, I expect.” His aide, an older woman who had a flair for detail, flicked through some pages on a clipboard at her side. “We have the biggest discovered stock of unmined dust. It makes sense they want access.”

“I’m not arguing that. More the way they’re trying to strong arm us into it. The deal isn’t even good! They’re acting like we should be _happy_ to give the dust mine over to them. And what, they’ll grant us cheap rates on the dust they mine? It’s ours to begin with!”

“The rich don’t become so by being fair in their dealings, Lord Arc.”

“I’ve told you not to call me that.”

“As you wish, Golden King.”

“And not that either!”

“Jaune is too casual a name for public places,” she said, ignoring his complaints that it was still his name and he liked it well enough. “And they _did_ offer you a marriage with Weiss Schnee. I suspect they believe that to be the real allure of the deal.”

Weiss. Jaune bared his teeth and hissed.

“That offer has _Ozpin_ written all over it. No way they make that to just anyone. They’ve figured out I’m here and they want me back.”

“You’re powerful and influential now.”

“And I wasn’t before. I get it. Well, Ozpin can piss off. If he wanted me under his thumb, he had a perfect chance while I was at Beacon. It was his decision to expel me when Cardin ratted me out for not agreeing to his blackmail.”

The memory still stung, even after all these years. The shame of being pulled up in front of his team and Team RWBY. The agony of his crimes being listed, of Cardin looking so smug. If he’d given in and let Cardin walk all over him, he might still be there with Team JNPR. Instead, he’d been summarily expelled.

It was the most painful moment of his life. Not just because of how he’d been expelled, but also because of the reactions of his team, of his friends.

Silence.

Absolute silence.

“I don’t care if they were shocked or didn’t know what to do; they still say by and did nothing.” He sighed and looked away, speaking calmer. “That chapter of my life is over, and I’m not going back – especially not to Weiss. The others just stayed quiet; she _encouraged_ my expulsion.” He knew he’d annoyed her by asking her out, but to say the things she had.

That flame had long since spluttered and died inside him, though it looked like Ozpin thought he could spark it back to life.

“Reject the offer,” he told his aide. “I want nothing to do with it.”

“As you say, my Lord.” She noted it down. “On another matter, there is someone who wished to speak with you. I directed them to your chambers.”

His stomach clenched. “It’s not them, is it?”

“No one from Beacon, no.” She chose not to comment on his unkinglike behaviour as he let out a relieved breath. To be afraid of the past was not something a ruler should be proud of. “I would not have allowed them in without your approval if that was the case. This is someone else. I was going to send them away, but they were… insistent. Against my better judgment, I allowed them through.”

“Who?”

“I think it best you see for yourself. You’ll have a chance to calm down and not blame me in that event.”

“You’re not filling me with confidence here.”

“I’m not very confident,” she said bluntly. “Either way, leave the SDC to me, sire. I shall see that they are made aware of your… disinterest in the proposal. I hope you won’t mind if I say it a little more diplomatically than you have.”

“Of course.” He laughed. “What would I do without you to phrase my words for me? I’d offend someone important and get us all in trouble. I’ll leave you to it, and I’ll go see to this mysterious visitor.”

* * *

King Jaune of the Golden Kingdom.

What a stupid title. He wasn’t a King and they weren’t a monarchy, at least he didn’t think so. His first act as ruler had been to elect a council who could handle day-to-day affairs, and he’d expected it to become a democratic institution. It had, but much to his disbelief the people still wanted _him_ in charge. Someone with no skill, no background and no experience in ruling a city.

At best, he was the unlucky bastard who arrived in time to get stuck in a Grimm attack. That he’d whipped up the people using what training he had from Pyrrha, unlocking their aura in the process, wasn’t something to be praised for. If he hadn’t, he’d have died as well. It was necessity.

But either way, he was their hero now.

How ironic given what Beacon had made of him.

_Stop thinking about Beacon,_ he told himself. _You’ve been away for three years. That was a bad moment in your life and there’s no point dwelling on it. This is our home now. Our people._

Stepping toward his quarters – the Royal Quarters, though he refused to call them that – he pushed the door open and walked inside, easily spotting the hooded figure sat on a chair by his writing desk.

It was a woman; he could tell from the shape of her. She didn’t look to be going through his things, though everyone knew he didn’t keep any secret missives in his room anyway. That was what his aide was for.

“Sorry for the wait,” he said, polite despite what some would have seen as rudeness from her. He’d always been a polite person, or he liked to think it so. He tried his best. “I was only just told you were here to meet me. I hope you didn’t have to wait too long.”

“Not too long.”

He frowned. The voice was familiar. Nor Beacon familiar. Something else. The woman stood and drew her hood back. Long hair the same golden sheen as his own fell down her shoulders, while an oval face so similar to his own stared back at him. Her eyes were a bright green, her face older, but if someone were to look at them, they would have known they were close.

The nose, the lips, the brow. It was all there. No wonder his aide had sent this woman through.

Jaune gritted his teeth. “Juniper.”

“Son…”

“Don’t call me that.” He stormed past the woman who had once been his mother, tossing his jacket onto a sofa and trying to fight down the fury raging inside him. “Unless you’ve forgotten, I’m not a part of the family anymore. What was it? Disowned for bringing disgrace to the Arc name. There’s a reason I’m Jaune, King of the Golden Kingdom, and not Jaune _Arc_. You’re not my mother.”

“That wasn’t my choice. Your father -”

“Made the announcement, but you were there.” He pointed at her. “You were there, silent and refusing to meet my eyes.”

“I was upset!” she cried.

“YOU WERE UPSET? WHAT ABOUT ME?”

Juniper Arc recoiled, her hip banging against his desk. Jaune’s hand shook in the air, his chest rising and falling as anger coursed through him. He wanted nothing more than to scream at her, but he wouldn’t. Couldn’t. That wasn’t the kind of person he wanted to be.

Instead, he tore his eyes away, storming to his bed and sitting down on it, tugging off his heavy gold medallion that acted as a crown of sorts. It was a fanciful and ostentatious thing fit with gems, dust and other things.

“I think we’re done here,” he said. “If you’ve come to try and bring me back to Vale, I refuse. Tell Ozpin he shouldn’t have expelled me if he wanted me. I have a life here now.”

“I – I’ve not come for that…”

“Why, then? To bring me back into the Arc family? Not a chance.”

Juniper looked down. “I’m not part of the Arc family anymore…”

His hands paused on his collar. “What?”

“I… I didn’t like what was decided. Your father and I argued for months. We… We couldn’t get past it. I hated his decision and he argued it was to keep your sisters safe. In the end, we fell out of love. He started to see other women. We divorced two months back and I came here, wanting to find you. Wanting to reconnect.”

A nice tale. A wholesome tale. A convenient tale.

He’d been burned too many times to believe it.

With Ozpin already trying to use Weiss on him, what was to say this wasn’t the same ploy? The timing was far too convenient.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” he said, meaning it. “You’re welcome to live here if you want, but I think anything you and I had is gone. I can’t trust you after you refused to stand up or speak for me when I needed you most. I’m sorry, but that’s how I feel.”

“That’s fine,” Juniper said. “I understand if you can’t accept me as your mother, but I want a chance to make amends. Just give me a chance to spend time with you. To be useful.”

“Useful?” Jaune sighed. “Can you fight Grimm?”

“No…”

“Then you’re no use in the militia or as a huntress. Do you have experience leading a village?”

“No.”

“Then you’re no use on the Council. Can you perform surgery?”

Juniper shrunk further. “No…”

“Shame. We need more doctors.”

The list went on and on. Carpenters, builders, hunters and bankers. Things the Kingdom needed in order to thrive – things that _he_ needed. Each one brought a `no` from her and a further sinking of her self-esteem.

He didn’t say it to be cruel. Only to show her that his `needs` had changed over the years. Back then, he’d needed a mother. Someone to hold him as he cried his heart out. That hadn’t come, and he no longer needed that person in his life. His needs now were for the Kingdom first, himself second.

“Then I’m sorry but you’re not useful to me. As I said, you can live here, but if you can’t offer me your skills, you can’t fight for me and you don’t have any training, what can you offer me? Your body?”

Juniper snapped to attention. “Yes!”

“Hah-?” Jaune’s head fell to the side. “What did you just say?”

“My body. I – I can offer you my body.”

He laughed. “You realise I was talking about sex?”

“I do.” Juniper reached up quickly, untying the clasp on her cloak. It fell to the floor. Beneath, she wore clothes fit for travel, a cream blouse under a green jacket which fell from her shoulders. Her full breasts pushed against her blouse, bursting free when she unbuttoned her top. They were clad in a frilly white bra.

“Wait.” Jaune held out a hand. “What are you doing?”

“Offering myself to you.” Juniper hooked her thumbs into the hem of her trousers and pushed them down. She wriggled her hips, letting them slide down and showing her long legs, toned from so much walking. “You already said you can’t see me as your mother. If that’s true, then you can see me as a woman.” She stepped forward, out of the pool of her clothes. “If that’s the only way I can be with you, I accept it.”

Stood before him in naught but her underwear, he had to admit she cut an alluring figure. Hers was a woman’s figure, round hips, slim but not overly thin waist and large, round breasts. Her thighs were wider than those he was used to seeing on huntresses. While they were fitter, their constant exercise tended to make them toned and muscular. Juniper was none of that; she was full of soft curves.

_This has to be a joke. And a cruel one at that._

Ozpin wanted him. Or the Arc family did. Was this to be blackmail? Did they really think they could hold something like this over his head? Seduce him, then say they’d reveal the knowledge he slept with his own mother if he didn’t surrender the Kingdom to them?

Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic.

_I’ll play her game. See how far she’s willing to take it._

“There’s no shortage of women who would sleep with me for power. I’ve had Weiss Schnee offer herself less than an hour ago. If your body is all you have to offer, you’ll have to prove it’s worth more than hers. How will you go about doing that?”

He knew she’d give up. Knew she was just trying to push him. Juniper was over forty, not to mention his biological mother. There was no way she would go through with something like this, and all he needed was proof. Once he had it, he could send her back.

When Juniper began to sway her hips from left to right, he swallowed.

She danced slowly, clumsily, like a woman who had once known how but forgotten over the years. The theory was there and not the practice, and yet the clumsy movements didn’t detract from the sexual nature of it.

If anything, the hesitation made her appear innocent.

Moving her arms up above her head, she turned on her heels, sweeping and bending forward, touching her fingers to the floor and showing him the curve of her large ass. Her cheeks invited him to reach out and slap them, bulging from her tight underwear.

Suddenly, she was stood straight again, muscles in her back twisting as she looked over her shoulder at him, rolling her hips to make her ass dance hypnotically before his face. He kept his eyes on hers, however, telling her it wasn’t enough.

Challenging her to go further. To prove herself.

Her hands came up behind her back. They played with her bra, snapping the clasp open. The white material swung to the side, circled her finger as she spun and tossed it away. Her hands covered her breasts as she turned around, large mounds pushing against the palms of her hands. Her cheeks were pink, that same colour creeping up her neck as she hesitated in front of him, covering herself and dressed only in her knickers.

“Is that it? Don’t tell me you’re going to hide away after freely offering me your body.”

Juniper’s hands swung down.

Her breasts were large and full, wobbling before his eyes. She wasn’t young by any means, and they weren’t perky. They weren’t saggy, either. They were the breasts of a woman. Jaune swallowed, unable to believe she’d actually done it. Her large areole stared back at him, her nipples hard and erect.

Was she serious about this? Really serious?

No. He refused to believe it. And really, getting naked wasn’t an impossible task. Embarrassing, but nothing a determined person couldn’t do.

“Not bad,” he said, trying to keep the shakiness out of his voice. “Not the best body I’ve ever seen but enticing enough. Why don’t you show me how eager you are to serve?”

Juniper looked at him, confused. “How?”

“By using your mouth, of course.” He sat back, gesturing to his crotch. “If you’re offering me your body, you shouldn’t see anything wrong in sucking me off. That is, unless you’re not really offering me that at all. It’s not too late to turn back,” he said, trying to be kind.

“If I do, you’ll have no need of me. Will you?”

He nodded. “I won’t.”

“Then…” She took a deep breath. “Then I’ll do what I have to.”

She fell to her knees in front of him and placed her hands in his lap, fingers reaching for the buckle of his trousers and working it open. Had she looked up, she might have seen his absolute disbelief, which quickly morphed into uncertainty. As it was, she didn’t, and she tugged down his trousers, revealing his black satin boxers and the erection straining against them.

He couldn’t help it. She was naked between his legs. He was ready to tell her to stop but his words broke off into a gasp when she pulled down his boxers and took his erect cock in hand. His entire body trembled. Her fingers were soft and warm on him, gripping him tightly at first and then a little softer.

Juniper stared at the head of his penis. It was eight inches long and thick, and her face looked so small and uncertain on the other side of it.

“W – Wait,” he gasped.

Either she hadn’t heard him, or her mind had been made up. Her eyes closed and she moved forward, parting her lips and guiding him into her mouth with her hand.

His head flung back the second he was inside her. Even with her lips not touching him, the sudden rush of warm, moist air against his skin had his legs tensing. He hissed through his teeth, that sound becoming a long gasp as she closed her mouth around him, sealing her lips halfway down his shaft. Immediately, suction was applied to him, his world exploding into one of heat and wetness.

Something wet and soft, her tongue, pushed up against his head. It _dragged_ up him, reaching the tip and _flicking_ over it. He grunted, hips pushing up off the bed outside his control, desperate for more. One of his hands latched onto her head, his fingers burying in her hair. He had to. If he hadn’t, he would have fallen back.

But Juniper took it as an order. Her eyes closed and she lowered her head, kneeling forward and then pushing down.

Jaune sat paralysed, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as his mother’s nose pushed down into his pubic hair, her chin brushing against his balls. She had taken all of him into her. At that very moment, it felt like he was trapped in a vice, a vice that was soft and wet and crushing him so wonderfully. Her mouth was hardly big enough for him. There was no room to move.

Her lips dragged back as she pulled off him, sliding them over the full length of his shaft. As his cock was pulled out of her throat and into her mouth again, her tongue found it, lathering up and down the sides as she worked, sucking the whole time with her cheeks pinched. Through it all, her eyes remained locked onto his, watching and gauging his reaction.

Jaune grit his teeth and stared back. He wouldn’t be the first to admit defeat.

Juniper drew back until it was only his head in her mouth, just on the other side of her lips. Those bulged out as she slurped over him, his wet and glistening head popping free. She didn’t take her lips from him entirely and instead closed them on just the end, sucking lightly and with her tongue pushing out against his tip.

Taking his shaft in hand, she pulled her lips down the side, never once removing them and instead sliding his length by her parted lips, licking every inch of him as she worked her way down to his balls, nibbling on the sensitive skin between and rubbing her bottom lip against his testes.

She must have seen something in his eyes; lust or pleasure, because she smiled and cooed against him, kissing her way back up with a barely hidden smile. Did she think she had him? Did she think she’d won him over? Anyone could please a man with a blowjob. He hadn’t even had any before this, but he was certain of that. That his first would be with her…

Juniper came back to his tip again, pursing her lips against it and kissing noisily. Three times she kissed him, and then on the last she pushed him against her, swirling her tongue over and around his bulbous head. Her lips, so tight and wet, slid down him again, taking him back into that wonderous cavern of molten lava.

Used to him, or perhaps eager to get it over with, she bobbed her head up and down, swallowing him all the way and drawing back, gliding her lips and her tongue along his shaft, sucking loudly and taking him so deep he imagined he was touching the back of her throat.

His balls tightened and his feet were pushing down into the floor. He’d never felt weaker, never felt more at someone’s mercy than that moment. He’d sought to punish her, force her to give in, and yet here she was killing him with her tongue.

He couldn’t cum. It would be her victory if he did.

“Enough!” He stood, surprising her as she fell back, his glistening cock bursting free with a popping sound. It ached for her instantly, his entire body shaking like a drug addict deprived his fix. That only added to his own tension, his own shaking on how far he dared go.

How far did he go?

As far as he had to. That was the creed he lived by now.

“I didn’t take you in just to suck my cock. Get on the bed.”

Juniper stumbled to her feet, but not fast enough for him. He gripped her shoulder and hauled her forward, all but throwing her down onto the mattress. She landed hard and bounced on it. Pushing onto her hands and knees, she tried to turn over, only to gasp as he gripped her ankle and dragged her back, making her fall flat on her face.

“On your front,” he snapped. “I can’t bring myself to look at the face of someone who sat by and watched me be disowned, least of all while I’m fucking her. At least from the back I can imagine someone else.”

Her hands curled into the sheets. Obediently, she remained on her front, keeping her face down by pushing her rear end up when he gripped her knickers.

He gripped them in one hand by the top, over her ass, pulling them down as far as they would go. Her ass was revealed in all its glory, along with her slit, hair surrounding it. He thought of pulling her underwear down then decided better and pulled cruelly on it. The material flexed and left red lines on her thighs.

It snapped suddenly, and Juniper yelped.

His cock was still hard and aching for warmth, and her cunt looked all too inviting. Thoughts of pushing her to surrender were thrown aside, along with his top as he pulled it off. His trousers followed, kicked away. He placed one knee on the bed and stepped up beside her, pushing her ass with his hand until she was laid flat on her front.

“You’re not having sex with me,” he said. “I’m using you. Nothing more. That’s what it means to give me your body. The only attention I’ll give you is when you’re taking my dick. Is that really what you want?”

“Yes. If it means I can be with you.”

The answer infuriated him. He’d wanted nothing more than the love of his parents when he returned, defeated, from Beacon. He’d received only scorn. “You’re not going to be with me. You’ll be nothing to me. I won’t care for what you say or think, only for busting a nut inside you.”

“That’s enough. It’s no more than I deserve.”

Fucking hell. How far was she trying to push this? No matter. His anger had been mounting ever since he saw her and ever since those painful memories came back. She’d stood there and said nothing as he was disowned. As he was sent away with nothing more than his sword and the pack on his back. Not a single fucking word.

She was right. This _was_ no more than what she deserved.

His dick pushed up against her entrance, hot and slick. He tensed, holding himself back through sheer force of will. _If I knock her up, that’s putting a burden on the child, especially if I’ve no interest in accepting it as my own. That’s not fair to it. As much as I hate what she did, I can’t punish an unborn child for it. _

He dragged himself up to another orifice instead, feeling his excitement mount as Juniper went stiff under him.

“You realise I get to choose how I use you.”

“Y – Yes. But I’ve never – I’ve never had it there.”

Really? That surprised him given how round her ass was. He slapped his hands onto it, feeling the heat seeping through his fingers. Her skin jiggled under his hand, so soft and spongy. He couldn’t believe his bastard of a father had never tapped it, though given he had eight children, maybe that should have been a sign.

“This’ll be your first time then,” he said, pushing inside.

It was tight, unbearably so. The ring of muscle threatened to force his cock aside, so he hardened it with aura to make sure that couldn’t happen. Against that, she had no defence and his tip forced open the tight orifice.

She tensed under him, gripping the sheets harder but making no effort to stop him, or to beg him to stop. If she did, he would. He’d use it as proof she wasn’t sincere and send her away. But she didn’t. Juniper pushed her face down into the sheets and panted, laying there as he forced another inch of himself inside, stretching her even more.

It was impossible to describe what it felt like, only that he was sinking into her and sinking into something hot as a furnace, tight as a vice yet soft as velvet at the same time. It was hard not to let go and collapse down on her, burying all eight inches inside in one brutal go. Lingering affection for her or just general kindness stopped him. He gave her time to get used to it, waiting for her breathing to even out before pushing further in.

Her quiet grunts and whimpers had his balls tightening, but it was the fact she made no effort to stop him that truly set his blood on fire. Wasn’t it the same? Wasn’t her passiveness here the same as what she’d shown before?

He was halfway into her. He _slammed_ the rest of the way in.

“Ah!” she cried out, head raising under him.

He pushed it down. “Stay down,” he hissed, bottoming out in her ass. “I don’t want your comments and I don’t want to hear your voice. This is all you are to me. This is all you’ll ever be!”

He pulled out, pulling back and feeling the walls of her anus cling to him as he did. When her hips were pulled up off the bed, he pushed back in again, sheathing his aching cock in her heat. Beneath him, she gasped for breath, body soft and pliant.

“You chose this,” he said, thrusting into her. “You made this happen. You could have said something. Anything.” He pushed her hips down, holding her there and drawing out. She gasped as he did and his cock hung in the air, cold and hungry.

He let the tight ring of her ass close and then pushed in again. This time, it gave way for him, swallowing him easily. The feeling of delving back into that heat invigorated him and he slapped himself down onto her, rolling his hips to thrust himself as far inside as he could, again and again and again.

“Even if it didn’t work, just hearing you speak on my behalf would have been enough. Even if nothing changed, I could have at least left knowing my _mother_ cared enough to try!”

He grunted and pushed down with his hands, keeping himself above her as he slammed his hips forward, forcing her down into the mattress with every brutal thrust. It wasn’t about pleasing her, or even him, just about punishing her. Making her feel as helpless as he had.

“But nothing. I got nothing.”

He fell down on her, one hand on the back of her shoulders and the other wrapping under, gripping her chin and pulling her head up. With his stomach and chest pressing her down, he couldn’t thrust fully in and out, so he made for sharp and jerky motions instead, rocking her body and feeling every shiver through his own.

“And now you come back, wanting to be my mother again. After all you did?” He thrust harder, feeling his pleasure mounting. “You don’t deserve the opportunity. And you know that. This is all just a lie. All just another one of your stupid plans! Well guess what, I’m not falling for it. If you want to be used like a slut, I’ll use you like one!”

On the last word, he bottomed out inside her and cried out, unleashing his orgasm. His cock twitched, engulfed in heat. He felt the first of his cum shoot from the tip, tickling his penis and erupting inside her. Juniper groaned, feeling it too. Her body strained against his, her cheeks clenching and wringing every last drop from him.

“Ah!” he gasped. “Ah! Argh!” It kept coming, kept shooting. His body was slick with sweat as he fell over her, completely covering her body beneath his, only her legs visible sticking out beyond his. He pushed harder, finding an extra inch and groaning in pleasure. “Ahhh.”

He lay over her, panting and spent.

Beneath him, Juniper began to cry. The sound tore at him. Even if he wanted her to feel what he had, he hated the sound of it. It was easy to want someone to suffer; harder to witness it. That pain fed into his anger. What right did _she_ have to be upset when it was _he_ who had suffered? He growled at her.

“Why are you crying? Because you spread your ass for your own son? You asked for it. It’s your own fault for not backing out when I gave you the chance.”

“I’m sorry,” she wept.

“What?”

“I’m sorry,” she said, crying softly into the sheets. “A – And I know this won’t ever be enough, b – but if it helps even a little, I’m willing to do it. I – I wanted to say something. I wanted to defend you. A – And I didn’t.” A long and agonised sob slipped free. “I’m so sorry!”

Jaune drew out. Kneeling with his arms on either side of her, he rolled her over, looking down on her tearstained face wracked not with shame or embarrassment, but guilt. Raw and visible. Her green eyes were filled with tears but looked at him still with so much love.

“I should have been there for you. My baby. I – I let you down so much…”

It was real? Her apology? But that meant…

What he’d done…

Jaune looked down at her, the woman he’d taken so cruelly. With the haze of lust gone from him, he could really see what he’d done, and worse of all, comprehend it. “My God,” he whispered. “What have I done?”

Soft hands cupped his cheeks and drew him down. Warm lips touched his.

He drew back, confused. “Mom…?”

Through tears, she smiled at him. “I thought you were never going to call me that again.”

“I…”

“It’s fine.” Juniper drew him in and kissed him again, deeper this time. “It’s fine, Jaune. I’m not sad. I’m happy. Happier than you’ll ever know. Even if this isn’t what I wanted us to be, I’m so happy you’d be willing to let me back into your life, even if it’s as nothing more than a whore.”

A whore.

God, that didn’t feel right.

But after what they’d done, neither did mother.

“I don’t think I can see you as my mother anymore,” he said, rubbing his thumb over her cheek, wiping away a tear gently. “I… I still care for you, but in that moment I needed you, you weren’t there. I can’t take that back.”

Her lips trembled.

“But I could see you as a woman. And…” He swallowed. “And perhaps as a mother in another way.” His eyes dipped down the valley between her large breasts, to her flat stomach. Hers followed, growing wide as the implication sunk in. “I lied before, when I said there was nothing I needed. The people are clamouring for me to have an heir and… and I’m not sure what to do. There’s no one I feel that way about. I have trouble trusting people and… and some want to take advantage. They want to use me.”

Juniper’s arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him down. Her lips brushed against his, tongue pushing forth to rub against his mouth. He let it in, sinking down into her as their tongues intertwined in a passionate dance born of relief and affection as much as love or lust.

“Yes,” she whispered, pulling back. Her legs spread, wrapping around his hips. Her core, hot and wet, rubbed against him. “I say yes. I’ll be that for you. Not a mother to you, but a mother to your children.”

He pushed himself against her, his tip probing and parting her wet lips. After eight children and so many years, hers was not a tight entrance and he slid inside easily, filling her and drawing a pleasurable moan from both their lips. Before he could move, before he could lose himself, he asked again, “Are you sure?”

She rolled her hips against his, pushing him deeper into her. It was all the answer he needed.

Softer, slower, gentler, they moaned and gasped and became entangled in the sheets together, Juniper’s hands grasping at the blanket, and his interlocking over them, fingers entwining, just as their tongues did. Her eyes met his, shining and filled with love, relief and lust.

“Do it,” she whispered, lips caressing the shell of his ear, warm air breathing over him. “Inside me, Jaune. Do it inside. Give me another chance. Make me a mother again.”

“Mo – J – Juniper!” He groaned, pressing his sweaty forehead into the pillow as his hips thrust against her, pushing himself deeper and deeper.

“No! Call me the first. Do it, please.”

“M – Mom!”

“That’s it!” Her body arched into his, breasts squashed against his chest. “That’s it!”

“Mooom!” he groaned. “I – I’m cumming!”

“Inside, baby. My son. My boy. My lover! Cum inside me!”

The words tipped him over the edge. His hips slammed down into hers, pushing her arched back down into the mattress as he bottomed out inside her. At the same time, her legs clung around his and over his buttocks, gripping and holding him inside her tight, squeezing canal. He gritted his teeth and tried to ride it out, but the way she clamped down on him, trapped in an orgasm of her own, was his undoing.

Jaune howled as he came, pumping his seed directly into her womb.

“Pregnant!” Juniper said dreamily, stroking his hair as he panted into her neck. “You’re going to make me pregnant. Ahh~” Her mouth opened, thin ribbons of saliva connecting her lips together. “Ohhh~”

He jerked into her one last time, shooting a few sticky threads of semen. He collapsed on top of her a moment later, basking in the glow, the warmth of her body, and her familiar hands stroking his hair and back.

“Oh, Jaune, you’re going to make me a mommy again.”

Yes. He was.

* * *

Weiss huffed and crossed her arms, sat in Ozpin’s office in Beacon with an indignant expression on her face. Her team were absent, training or otherwise staying out of the way. She’d been in a bad mood all week, ever since she agreed to this idea. And what an idea it was. Insane.

“I cannot believe I agreed to this. Jaune Arc, of all people.” She shook her head. “What was I ever thinking?”

“You did agree to this, Miss Schnee. The plan was as much yours as mine.”

That was a laughable thing to say, at least where the plan was concerned. Weiss had no idea what Ozpin wanted Jaune back in Beacon for – she didn’t believe any of the silly rumours about him being the ruler of the Golden Kingdom. If he was, it was only because he’d lied to them as he had them and Beacon.

But in the end, Ozpin wanted him in Beacon.

“You will follow through on your end of the deal,” she pressed.

“Of course. With my support and influence, becoming the next head of the SDC will be a simple matter. I have sway with the Council and can push for a favourable trade deal with Atlas on your behalf. Given that, your father would be a fool to choose your brother over you.”

“Good. I can’t let Whitley get control of the company. Not and be a clone of father. If it means avoiding that, I’m willing to do anything.” Her lip twisted. “Even marry someone like him. Ugh.”

A sound echoed from Ozpin’s computer.

“Is that the response?” she asked impatiently.

“It seems to be,” Ozpin said, moving over to open it up. He read through it, brows drawing down.

“Well?” Weiss demanded. “What is it? Have they agreed? If I must go through with this stupid wedding, I’ll need to get started on the planning soon.” There was no way she would let him muck it up. She might not care for him, but it would still be her special day.

At the least, she could picture someone else beside her at the altar.

“That… may not be necessary, Miss Schnee.” Ozpin sounded frustrated, extremely so. “It appears the wedding is off. Jaune Arc has already claimed a wife for himself.”

“WHAT!?”

Weiss pushed off the chair and around the desk, leaning over Ozpin’s shoulder to look at the screen. There, a picture stood of Jaune Arc – taller, broader and with a light beard – smiling beside a woman who looked much older than he, sporting the same hair, a similar face and a contented smile. The woman was holding her stomach, making it oh so clear what she was hoping for.

“He picked some old crone like that over me!?” she screamed. “That – That buffoon!”

Sat at his desk, Ozpin frowned.

This was not going to plan.

* * *

Juniper no longer Arc, but simply Juniper, sat naked on the edge of the bed, running her hands over her gently swollen belly. Only a few months into her pregnancy, she’d begun to show and couldn’t stop smiling. The rigours of rearing a child were so familiar she rarely felt them anymore or knew how to deal with them when she did. Morning sickness was ignored, cravings were dealt with and everything else was common practice.

That left her simply to enjoy the good parts. The glow, the happiness…

The hormones. Oh, she enjoyed some of those, as did Jaune.

Her scroll echoed from the side table. Surprised and wondering who could be messaging her, she reached over to take it, scowling as she saw the message.

_June. It’s me, Jonathan._

How had he gotten this number? She’d blocked him and changed her scroll. The only way someone could get it was – Well, maybe her husband was right when he spoke of interference from other Kingdoms. She considered blocking him again, then thought twice and typed out a response, sending it with the push of a button.

_What do you want?_

_What else? You. I was wrong._

Juniper snorted. How ridiculous. She’d never really been single enough to have the ex-boyfriend messages, but it seemed you were never too old to learn something new.

_It’s a little late for that, Jonathan._

His reply came back quickly.

_It’s never too late. Give me a chance._

Feeling cheeky, or perhaps it was the hormones, she brought her scroll up and covered her breasts with one hand, taking a picture of herself nude but not showing anything other than her belly and her thighs, her crotch hidden by her pregnant stomach.

The moment she image was loaded, she sent it to him, attached with a line.

_You had your chance. Now, it’s time for someone else._

His reply fired back.

_Slut._

Juniper laughed and blocked the number, turning the scroll off and setting it aside. What a typical response; okay for him to move on with another, but she was a slut for doing the same. It just went to show how little you knew a person.

“Who was that?” Jaune asked, laid in the bed.

Juniper smiled and approached him, swaying her hips from side to side. He watched; eyes locked onto her as they often were. His attention fixed on her stomach, containing the life they’d both helped create.

It excited her. And, if the way the sheets moved, it excited him as well.

When she tore them down, she had concrete evidence of that, and Jaune’s body was like concrete, hard and unyielding. Exactly what she wanted, what she needed, at that moment. She swung one leg over his hip, sitting down on his length and gasping happily as he sunk into her. His hands found her hips, steadying her atop him.

“Well?” he asked, grinning up at her. “Anyone I should know about?”

Leaning down, she pushed her breasts against his chest and her lips against his. She whispered her reply directly into his mouth, already pushing her hips down onto his beautiful, wonderful cock.

“No one important.”


End file.
